Vers le chemin de la rédemption ?
by oOoPlumeStilinskioOo
Summary: Le baiser du blond clôtura leur conversation. Brienne prolongea ce moment avec Jaime dans leur lit. Le baiser devint plus intense et la chevalière encouragée par son compagnon allongea leurs éteintes .Entre deux baisers, la jeune femme déclara (...)


**Titre** : Vers le chemin de la rédemption ?

**Le ships **: Jaime / Brienne

**Bêta : **Déborah

**Objectif **: 936 mots

**Rating** : T

**Les genres **: romance - rédemption - amour - seconde chance - famille ? (...)

**Mots : **Bonjour, j'ai écris ce texte qui me tient à cœur pour le " _**Secret Santa **_" sur le couple : **Jaime / Brienne** parce que j'adore ce ship depuis dès le début ! Alors, j'espère que vous allez aimer aussi ce One-Shot…J'ai écris cet os en écoutant** " Game Of Thrones - House Stark** " donc désolée, si le texte est un peu déprimant, sorry ! * petit sourire aux coins des lèvres (..) Bonne lecture ! PS : j'espère que mon texte te plaira : Marie :) et j'ai beaucoup aimée d'écrire ce couple.

* * *

Cela faisait presque une semaine que la bataille avec les morts était terminée. Cependant, pour les nordistes et pour leur future reine, Sansa Stark, le cœur n'était pas à la fête. À cause des nombreuses victimes et il n'y avait pas eu de victoire complète. Malgré sa main en or, Ser Jaime avait gagné une bataille et il avait survécu à cette nouvelle guerre sanglante.

Blessé, il s'était réfugié dans l'une des chambres des loups en compagnie de sa Dame, Brienne de Torth. Cependant son sommeil était hanté. Sa propre jumelle, Cersei Lannister lui apparaissait dans ses songes et le réveil en sursaut de son dernier cauchemar l'avait laissé en nage.

Il en avait une peur bleue de sa sœur et son visage était toujours enfouie dans ses rêves . L'emprise qu'elle n'avait sur lui n'avait pas diminué. Même hors du château des Lannister, il n'avait pas le droit à la rédemption. Le blond se redressa, mettant correctement son coussin derrière son dos. Il posa son regard sur Brienne. Elle était si belle, calme, docile et adroite avec son épée . Il estimait chacune de ses qualités. Celle qu'il aimait le plus c'était son sens de l'honneur. Il avait enfin quelqu'un de bien avec qui partager sa vie, mais son ancienne relation avec sa sœur le retenait. Il essaya de chasser ses mauvaises pensées en admirant sa compagne.

Brienne qui s'était réveillée à son tour, avait croisée le regard fébrile de son amant :

« Mon doux amant, quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Ce n'est rien, ma belle dame. Juste un mauvais rêve que j'ai fait.

\- Vous rêvez encore de Cersei, n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle, dans un souffle bas.

-Oui. dit-il. Sa vision dans mes songesm'est insupportable, Brienne. Ce sont les dieux qui me punissent. termina-t-il dans un souffle court.

La blonde prit un ton grave et parla avec honneur.

-Les dieux ne sont pas responsables de vos actes Jaime.

-Je pense que les dieux ne me protègent plus depuis bien longtemps.

-Vous voulez dire depuis le jour ou vous m'avez sauvé la vie, lorsque vous avez perdu votre main ? demandant elle, en le fixant dans les yeux.

Il arqua un sourcil, intrigué par ces mots.

-J'ai été heureux de vous avoir sauvé la vie ce jour-là.

-Vous regrettez ? lui coupa-t-elle en se collant à lui.

-Si, je regrette ? Pas du tout Dame de Torth, parce que je vous aime.

Le cœur de Brienne s'arrêta.

-Vous m'aimez ? Lannister ?

-Plus que tout au monde ma Dame.

-Plus que votre sœur ?

-Mille fois plus et mon cœur ne bat que pour vous.

-Je vous aime aussi Ser. On gagnera votre rédemption, _je vous le promets !_

-Merci, termina-t-il en l'embrassant passionnément. »

Le baiser du blond clôtura leur conversation. Brienne prolongea ce moment avec Jaime dans leur lit. Le baiser devint plus intense et la chevalière encouragée par son compagnon allongea leurs éteintes .Entre deux baisers, la jeune femme déclara :

-Je ne vous quitterai plus Ser parce que je vous aime aussi.

-Vous croyez sincèrement que j'ai le droit d'avoir une seconde chance ?

Elle le regard avec un air intriguée.

-Bien sûr que oui ! Vous avez entendu Bran ? Il vous pardonne...

-En effet, il me pardonne pour tout le mal que je lui ai causé dans le passé.

-Bran est la Corneille à trois yeux maintenant Ser. Vous avez même sa bénédiction.

-Alors, peut-être que j'ai le droit à la rédemption , dit-il.

Le ton de Jaime n'était pas assuré. Brienne consciente du fait qu'il ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait de dire, le réconforta. Les choses se faisaient naturellement entre eux et ils restèrent au lit jusqu'au petit matin Le cœur apaisé, Jaime put enfin se reposer auprès de sa Dame, Brienne de Torth

* * *

**Fin.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ce texte.**

**PS : Merci, à Déborah pour la correction !**


End file.
